


To Your Health, Windbag

by whatsubtext



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsubtext/pseuds/whatsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Vangirl's prompt: "Hopefully this prompt could work for both writing and art. Though you did specify art for this fandom, I want to leave writing open in case that's what inspires you! World of Warcraft: You say you like "being on opposite sides while still caring deeply about one another" sort of relationships. Your two favorite opposite faction lore characters (or just someone from your favorite Alliance race and someone from your favorite Horde race) watching each other's backs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Your Health, Windbag

  
  



End file.
